Romeo y Julieta
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. —Nosotros somos como Romeo y Julieta —medio dijo medio gritó Sakura desde su balcón. Sasuke lanzó un bufido fastidiado. —¿En qué? —preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. —En que yo estoy en un balcón y tú en mi jardín. Dedicado a Emiita.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Me prestó a sus niños para que me entretuviera jugando. Romeo y Julieta pertenecen a William Shakespeare. Cualquier otra obra, marca o compañía que pudiera mencionarse es de sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Si a **_Emiita_** le parece bien, le dedico este one shot a ella.**

**Nota2: Si nunca han leído Romeo y Julieta o no saben de qué va… no van a encontrarle gracia a esto.**

* * *

**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke sabía que su novia Sakura tenía un grave problema de fanatismo. Se emocionaba como desquiciada y no paraba de hablar de ello hasta que se calmaran sus aguas o que entrara una nueva afición. Las dos peores fiebres que él había vivido con ella eran la Saga Crepúsculo, la cual Sasuke odiaba con todo su corazón, y Los Juegos del Hambre. Estos últimos, si bien no los odiaba, les guardaba un bonito espacio en su closet de rencores. Pero ahora Sakura estaba emocionada con una cosa que, si bien podría aparentar ser sano, lo estaba llevando a él a la locura.

Haruno Sakura se había vuelto fan de William Shakespeare.

Todo había comenzado por culpa de la ociosa maestra de literatura que les había exigido leer un libro de algún autor clásico y escribir un ensayo y una crítica. Sasuke eligió Drácula porque su hermano lo había dejado botado en la sala y Sakura, indecisa, decidió tomar Sueño de Una Noche de Verano y acabar con sus dilemas y así poder volver a fantasear sobre Peeta o Gale en sus sueños. Pero Sakura no fantaseó más con Peeta o Gale, Sakura fue a la biblioteca escolar y sacó todos los libros de Shakespeare que había allí. Hamlet, Macbeth, Otelo, Rey Lear y la bien amada Romeo y Julieta.

Romeo y Julieta eran quienes los habían llevado a la situación actual, con Sakura negándose a salir a recibir a Sasuke y no precisamente porque estuviera leyendo, sino porque quería personificar alguna de las escenas cumbres del libro. No. La muerte de los amantes no. Estaba loca, pero no para tanto.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Nosotros somos como Romeo y Julieta —medio dijo medio gritó la chica desde su balcón. Sasuke lanzó un bufido fastidiado.

—¿En qué? —preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—En mi cabello largo. ¡Duh! Y que estoy en un balcón y tú en mi jardín.

—Baja ya, Sakura.

—Sube tú.

—Tú padre me ha impedido entrar.

—¿Ves? Mi familia no te quiere. Justo como los Montesco y los Capuleto.

—No me ha dejado entrar porque tú se lo pediste —argumentó Sasuke con el ceño muy fruncido. ¿Tan malo era querer compartir tiempo con su novia?

—Bajo si subes hasta acá por las cañerías.

—Si subo, ¿para qué demonios voy a querer entonces que bajes? —gruñó. En seguida suspiró y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí—. Bien, si no quieres bajar, me iré. Regresaré más tarde.

—"_No jures —_recitó Sakura con su libro de Romeo y Julieta en la mano—._ Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor._

_Adiós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!"_

—¿Vas a seguir con eso?

—"_Ya es de día. Vete... Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar..."_

—Deja de jugar, Sakura.

—No. Hasta que admitas que somos como Romeo y Julieta.

—No somos como Romeo y Julieta.

—Deberíamos.

—¿Quieres morir?

—No. Quiero mi propia escena del balcón. Eso quiero.

La boca de Sasuke formó una línea tensa. ¿Por qué su novia era tan condenadamente caprichosa? ¿Por qué no era una persona normal, como la de Naruto? Puso los ojos en blanco y se ahorró el pensamiento de "por eso la elegí". Se acercó a la pared y escaló por las cañerías hasta la ventana de Sakura. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Encaramado en el balcón y olvidándose que la protección hecha de metal podía caerse, Sasuke extendió su mano hasta Sakura, acarició desde su barbilla hasta su sonrosada mejilla y la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto, en silencio, cuestionándolo con la mirada pero sin decir nada. Tomó el poco aire que había perdido en la escalada y habló con voz trémula.

—"_Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aun los muros de roca" —_su voz, entre coqueta y sensual, se apoderó de los sentidos de Sakura, quien estaba absorta en la representación improvisada de Romeo que Sasuke le mostraba. ¿Cómo era que el chico se sabía los diálogos de la obra? ¡Ah, claro! La memoria fotográfica de los Uchiha_—… "El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada"._

—_Sasuke… —_visiblemente afectada, Sakura solamente atinó a decir el nombre de su novio. ¡Eso eran tan romántico!

El chico, aprovechando el momento de azoramiento de Haruno pisó tierra firme con agilidad y luego besó a su novia profundamente, dejándola sin aliento al instante y haciéndole perder sus pensamientos dramatúrgicos. Ella correspondió gustosa enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él, tirando el libro en el proceso. Pegándose más al cuerpo masculino. El beso subió de intensidad y Sakura sintió que sus sentidos explotaban. Joder, estaba empezando a jadear, acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke bajo la camisa y estaban en el condenado balcón, a plena vista de todos. Separándose por razones de supervivencia, Sasuke frenó el beso descontrolado y recargó su frente con la de ella, todavía abrazándola.

—Mi cuarto. Ahora —demandó la joven de exóticos cabellos rosados, olvidándose que sus padres estaban en la planta baja.

—Sakura.

—¿Mmmh? —ella estaba saboreando nuevamente el momento recién vivido y anticipando el siguiente como para articular una respuesta decente.

—Julieta murió virgen.

Y con un último beso salvaje, Sasuke bajó por las cañerías tan rápido como subió y marchó fuera de las propiedades de la familia Haruno.

Sakura quería que fueran Romeo y Julieta ¿no? Bien, pues eso le daría una lección.

* * *

**Me han informado que Julieta NO murió virgen. Lamento la confusión. Igual lo dejaré así por motivos de trama y flojera. Bien, en mi defensa debo decir que solamente tenía 12 años cuando leí por última vez Romeo y Julieta al completo y no noté que en un cambio de escenas (dado a que no se dice nada), Julieta le entrega su... inocencia a Romeo. Ahora tengo 18.  
**

**Guapotas. ¿Me extrañaron? Yo los deseé con locura durante mi ausencia sin utilizar a mi muy fabricada Sakura a la cual amo con amor jarocho (xD).**

**Este pequeño shotcito está dedicado a una gran autora, ella se llama **_Emiita_** y exijo que la lean porque es awesome y es multi fandom y es awesome y escribe muy bien y sus ideas son geniales y sigue siendo awesome. Si eso no es suficiente razón para leerla, pues entonces háganlo porque yo lo digo. Y ese es un dictamen universal que jamás debe ser ignorado xD la la la la.**

**Los quiero y espero que les haya gustado esta cosa mía de mí. Y ya saben, cualquier opinión es bienvenida en mis aguas. Háganla llegar por medio de reviews (indirecta, indirecta xD).**

**¡No se callen, alcen la voz! **

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos!**


End file.
